The Contractor shall furnish services, qualified professional and technical personnel, materials, equipment and facilities not otherwise provided by the Government under the terms of this contact to 1.) maintain the Retrovirus Laboratory Management Program (RLMP(TM)) for Division of AIDS (DAIDS) sponsored and collaborative virology laboratories; and 2.) to effect a smooth transition to the Laboratory Data Management System (LDMS) being developed by Analytical Sciences, Incorporated (ASI) under NIAID contract N01-AI-65297.